You're The Beat Of My Heart
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: What if after the shooting, Jay caught Emma sleeping around the rave and then decided to play hero. They fall hard but can they make it with all the drama and jealousy? MAJOR Jemma.Chapt16fixed!
1. Nobodies Home

She wasn't suppose do be this way.

Emma Nelson was the pureness of Degrassi.

But since the shooting; nothing wasn't so surprizing anymore.

Actually.

Take that back.

Emma Nelson was a complete differen't person now.

She was a shocker.

No one saw it coming...

**Emma's point of view: **

Call me a whore.

Call me a boy stealer.

Or even a slut.

I wasn't meant to stay a good girl. At least I didn't think I was.

Since the shooting I didn't know anything like I thought I use to.

I knew nothing.

All my views changed as soon as Rick pointed that gun at my face.

I'm a different person now, I know that. But then again, that's what I wanted the whole time.

I feel like I'm falling and theres no way to stop.

No, scratch that. I'm not falling.

I already crashed.

I feel so lonely and no one understands that. People take conciling for the shooting they weren't even IN.

It's all bullshit if you ask me.

Everyone looks at me like im so fragile or something that if you touch me, I break.

Now Snake and Spike are divorced and I feel split into two,

almost feel as if something is missing in me. Alot of things.

I can't talk to anyone anymore, Not even Manny.

..she wouldn't understand.

And yes, I do hang out at the Ravine now and I'm okay with it. It's my escape. I don't care if most girls hate me.

I don't care if I slept with half the guys in our school.

It's my release.

It's my time to be invisible.

But maybe I'll be saved. Hmph, Emma Nelson saved.

Yeah right.

..no one would save me.

I can't be saved..

Right?


	2. Play With Fire

Emma wore a very mini jean skirt and a tight black shirt that showed off her cleavage. She curled her hair and her make up was a little darker.

She smirked seeing some guys eyeing, they did it a lot.

Emma then frowned playing with her hands as she walked to her locker.

Sometimes she didn't like the way they looked at her though, she still knew what respect was.

Sometimes they looked at her like she was nothing but meet.

But then again...Maybe she was nothing?

Emma blinked a couple times to notice she's been standing in front of her locker for a while now and went to unlocking it.

Over down the hall was Manny Santos, her once best friend sadly watching her.

God.

Emma was so far gone now.

Someone went in her way and she looked up to snap her eyes back to the figure and glare.

"Who the hell let you back in?" she crossed her arms.

Jay Hogart.

He did that famous smug look and shrugs "Your mom" he taunts with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Good one" she remarked.

"That's what she said" Jay leaned on the locker satisfied with himself until looking the way Manny was and his mouth fell.

Emma Nelson.

And she was all dressed up like Manny Santos 2 years ago.

With more guys.

"Would you look at that" Jay crossed his arms and looked to Manny who kept her glare on him "Greenpeace finally cracked"

"Fuck you Jay" Manny hissed.

Jay rolled his own eyes and stood off the lockers, going to head over to Miss Nelson.

What was wrong with that blondies head these days?

"Green peace" Jay greets slowly and the guys look up seeing the bad boy and quickly ran off.

Emma scowled and knew that voice all too well... and nick name.

She turned to the one and only Jay to huff "What do you want scumbag?"

Jay grabbed his chest "Oh, ouch" he said in sarcasm and sized her up "Wow, think I can get a crack at this new look?" he smirked evily.

"You wish" Emma smirked back.

"Oh these still some respect in there huh Greenpeace? I'm still the evil enemy?... Funny you sleep with strangers now but not your own favorite enemy" Jay taunted

"Shut up Jayson" Emma shoved by him and charged off.

Jay proud that he got under her skin like he usually did, called after her.

"Nice ass, Greenpeace!" he hollared down the hallway and before she turned the corner she stuck up her middle finger.

Jay chuckled and shook his head leaving.

Interesting...

..very interesting.


	3. The Fragile

The next week Manny watched Emma as she usually did. She was always watching Emma for her safety.

She didn't know what kind of things happened when you put yourself out..like..THAT.

She huffs seeing more guys crowd around Emma.

She wanted to talk to her bad and she noticed Emma was barely alone.

Manny decided this was the time and place and just went on over pushing through a few guys.

"Emma" she declared.

The blonde turned from some guys and looked twice noticing Manny.

"Oh" Emma seemed a little shocked her friend was there "hey Manny.." she drifts.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Manny raised an eyebrow.

Emma bit her lip glancing at one of the guys.

That one guy smirked and took her hand pulling her away alittle.

"I'm a little busy" Emma said turning back to Manny and walking away with the guy "but later!" she called.

The guys watched Emma walk away and walked off themselves leaving Manny in sadness.

"Yeah.." she drifts "Later" she looked down.

"And you use to be the slut" taunted a voice behind her and it was Jay.

Manny glared at the bad boy walking off as well.

Meanwhile Emma

Emma called out when the guy shoved harder into her.

They were in his car and Emma's shirt was thrown off.

The guy kissed her harder and Emma clenched her teeth shut.

"O god!" she cried out.

The guy panted over her until finally had his climax and pulled out.

Emma caught her breath and huffs.

She never had her fun or time.

She huffs grabbing her shirt and the guy whined "Where you going?" he asked and Emma snickers.

"I don't stick if you know what I mean" Emma buttoned her jean skirt and opened the car door.

She slammed it shut and the guy glared out the window.

"Bitch"

As much as guys wanted it, Emma would not settle down.

She use to be the girl you looked at but never touched.

But now she was touched but you could never really HAVE her.

Emma walked around the ravine and went her way home to bump into someone.

"God, are you stalking me now?" Emma hissed to Jay.

Jay gave her an impressed look and snickers "Heard you were a regular now Greenpeace"

Emma's blood boiled, funny she couldn't feel anymore but Jay could still push her buttons to make her pissed off.

Emma shoved by him and he looked over his shoulder watching her leave.

Emma got home and crashed onto her bed, she couldn't help but let the tears come down and they streamed down her face.

She curled into a ball and cried her heart out.


	4. What Is It Between You & Me

Jay laid in bed with some blonde named Ralphy that laid her head down on his chest.

He stared up at the cieling in thought.

He wondered if Manny planned on telling Snake or Emma's mother about the way she turned.

He wondered why this even set Emma off.

The girl was now some slut and she use to be the most respected girl in Degrassi.

Hell, in Toronto.

"What are you thinking about?" Ralphys voice inturrupted his thoughts.

Jay let a breath out "Nothing" he lied.

"Me?" smirks Ralphy getting up and sitting on his lap.

Jay hid his snicker and just gently pushed her off and stands up himself.

Ralphy pouted a little and Jay threw her her pants.

"God Jay" Ralphy felt bitter now "You have some problem" she confirms.

Jay leaned on the wall wearing nothing but black pants and lit a cigerette.

"Yeah?" he inhaled the smoke "And what's that?" he let it out and Ralphy stood up putting her shirt on.

"your scared of commitment" she taunts.

Jay snickered for him to then glare when she raised a smart ass eyebrow up.

He watched her leave and inhaled deeply on his cigerette again.

He wondered if Emma knew what she was turning into?

The next day Emma sat in her class and wrote zig zags on her binder everywhere.

It was getting harder and harder to pay attention

"Okay class" The teacher Mr Kent said before the bell went off "Don't forget to do your homework. Page 134" he calls out.

The bell rang

"Emma stay for a minute" he calls.

Emma dropped her books on her desk and let a breath out to sit again.

Damnit.

"Slut" she heard and snapped her eyes up to Amy leaving, some girl beside her who snickered also.

Emma ignored it and put her head down.

She played with her penicil that was sharp on the other end and slowly dug it harder into her arm.

"Emma" the teachers voice snapped her back into the world.

Emma let it go and sucked in a breath going to the desk to Mr Kent.

He was a younger teacher. Maybe in his 30's though. He was sort of buff with black hair and wore jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Emma, your grades are slowly falling" he confirms sitting in his desks chair and looking up to her.

Emma swallowed hard and slowly nods "I know. I'm really trying Mr.K" she insists.

"Not hard enough" Mr Kent said.

Emma looked away.

Silence.

"Maybe we can make an arrangement?" Mr.Kent asks and Emma looks back at him and nods.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be.. great" Emma swore she'd try harder, maybe even study.

Mr Kent stood up and walked to the door, why was he closing it?

Emma's breath got harder to breath and held the desk she was leaning on tighter as Mr Kent went behind her.

She felt his hands go on her hips "Maybe..you can give me a little something back?" he practically purred in her ear.

Emma wanted to shudder, maybe even puke.

She pulled away and walked around the desk as he preyed her "Can I think about it?" she blurts out.

Anything to get away from him...

Mr Kent grins "Sure" he then takes a step closer and Emma noticed she was against the wall "Remember, this is between you and me" he declared.

Emma gulped and nodded before grabbed her books and leaving.

On the way to her locker she noticed Jay at his and boring his blue pierced eyes at her.

She watched him back and they shared some sort of glare that had more passion in it than any other. It felt like he knew something about her that she didn't or something?

Emma slammed her locker shut and Jay walked away.


	5. Teasing To Please

_Riiiiiinng_

_Riiinnngggggggg_

_Riing-_

Manny huffed. There was no use into keep calling Emma.

She was either not home or avoiding her call.

Emma's phone laid on her bed in her room, somewhere Emma was far from.

She stood in the Ravine laughing with 'friends' and Evan, a guy she slept with one came behind.

They shared a smile and she took his hand.

He started to lead her to a van without knowing Jay was by the fire pit and watched them.

"Hold on" Jay said.

The girl on him got off his lap and Jay put his beer down going toward the van Emma and her 'boy toy' were headed.

Evan opened the door and went to bring Emma inside.

Jay grabbed her back and shut the door on the guys face turning back to her.

"What the hell!" she yelled at him.

"You really are turning into a slut aren't you?" snapped Jay.

"Why do you care!?" Emma got upset.

"Look what your fucking wearing!" Jay took off his coat and almost whipped it at her "Your almost fucking naked!"

"I don't give a damn!" she shouted.

"maybe that's the problem!" Jay yelled back

Emma looked away and couldn't believe that Jay Hogart was really making her feel bad.

Fuck him!

Screw everybody, they didn't know what she was going through!

"Whatever" muttered Emma going to leave.

"That's it" Jay digs into his pocket getting his cell phone "Your out of control" he started dialing.

Emma turned "What are you doing?" she became a little worried.

Jay glared down at her "I'm calling Sean" he insists.

"NO!" Emma grabbed the phone.

Jay easily grabbed it back and hung it up "Are you gonna stop being an idiot!"

Emma madly looked away like a child and crossed her arms.

She didn't love Sean anymore, but he saved her life and she didn't want him to be disapointed in her.

They were good friends. She still cared about him.

Emma went to hit Jay and he grabbed her wrist and she gave a loud grunt when he pushed her against a tree, holding her there.

"What do you want!?" she let out.

"Put the coat on" Jay snapped down at her "I'm driving you home" it wasn't a question.

He let her go and his deep blue eyes kept contact with her until she huffed and put his coat on herself.

"Lets go" he said a little more softer and put a hand on her back.

He guided her into the famous orange civic and people around watched in wonder.

They've never seen Emma do demands and they've never seen Jay so upset about or to a girl.

Things were definatly changing.

Jay sat in her driveway waiting for Emma to stop being stubborn and she glared at him in the passenger seat.

"You really got to get over this 'thing' you have with me" she taunted.

Jay couldn't help but grin "Your a vain one aren't you Greenpeace, who ever said I wanted you?" he raised an eyebrow to her.

Emma snickered this time "Never said the 'thing' was a good thing. But thanks for clearing it up"

"I got all the girls I want" Jay taunted back.

"What about a girl you want and need?" teased Emma and his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Emma Nelson just said that to him!

Did he just get hard?

Emma rolled her eyes "Kidding Hogart. No one can take a joke these days" she opened the car door.

Jay watched her until out of sight and then slowly looked down.

Great...


	6. Baby Dont Go

Jay decided to actually go to class today.

It was Mr Kents and Emma was in there too.

She sat near first row with Manny beside her trying to talk.

It was if Emma couldn't even hear her.

"Emma, can you stay after class?" Mr Kent asked.

Jay looked at Emma and saw her just slowly nod staring down.

Why was Mr K always making her stay after class?

The bell rang and Jay slowly stood up and looked at Emma whos eyes stayed down.

He shrugged it off and walked by the teacher who closed the door after him.

Mr Kent slowly walked around Emma til behind her.

"Did you think about it yet?" he questions.

Emma let out the breath she didn't think she was even holding in.

"I.. can't" she breaths.

"Shame" taunts Mr Kent putting a hand on her shoulder.

Emma felt little tears coming "please don't" she stood up and he grabbed her.

He held her close to him and Emma tried struggling.

"Come on. Free grades? Free climax's. I can make you feel so satisfied Emma" he kissed her neck.

"stop it!" Emma squeled and pushed until let go of.

She ran out of the door and down the hall.

Jay was at his locker and saw her run past to go after to the front hall.

Emma whiped her tears seeing Aaron and went over to him.

"Emma!" she heard and turned to Jay to turn back around and head to Aaron who turned seeing her.

"Emma" Aaron smirked "What can I do for you?"

"Can you drive me home?" Emma begged.

"Emma!" called Jay getting closer.

Emma whipped her head around to him "Leave me alone!" she cried more and pulled Aarons hand

Aaron was happy enough to lead her to his car.

Jay madly watched her leave with Aaron. Not only was the guy scum, Emma didn't know how dangerous Aaron really was.

Jay turned and noticed a locker that he happily hit hard with his fist and cursed under his breath.

He turned to see Manny staring right at him "what?" he snapped.

Manny tilted her head, she obviously saw everything "Are you into Emma?" she questions.

"No" Jay snapped too quickly and stomped off.

Manny watched him go curiously and turned back the way Emma left and let a sad breath out.

If only Jay could really save her.

She wondered if he could?

Meanwhile, Emma was in front of her house making out with Aaron.

It wasn't helping the pain go away so she split apart.

"Oh not yet baby" teased Aaron kissing her again.

Emma pulled away "I'm out of breath" she lied "I got to go. My mom needs help. Not easy a single parent" she jokes.

"Riight.." sings Aaron "You at the Ravine tonight at least?"

Emma thought about it "Maybe" she teased back with a smirk and got out of the car.

Aaron grinned watching her go and rubbed his hands together.

She was a fine ass with a pretty face and cleavage to tease.

A dream come true.


	7. Im Addicted To You

Emma decided to go to the Ravine on the weekend.

She sat with Aaron and his friends in some big tent and bit the end of her tounge.

Some guy infront of her was messing with cocain.

She wore a red corset with her hair straight blonde and jeans.

"Em.." drifts Aaron.

Emma's big brown eyes looked up to him and he nods down.

She looked at the table in front of her to see a line of cocain.

"Come on Blondie" smirked some girl on some other guys lap.

The other guys eyed Emma.

They loved her if she snorted this or not.

But Emma felt the need too.

"It'll burn for a second. Try not to sneeze" Aaron explained to her.

She felt him kiss her neck and slowly leaned her head down.

She plugged one side of her noise and snorted up.

It felt like fire and an explosive in her nose.

She clenched her eyes and Aaron held her tighter.

She felt dizzy and had a craving of something, anything.

Later on, she and Aaron were out of the tent and dancing slowly in the Ravine with the music.

It viberated in her ears and she closed her eyes swaying and pressing against Aarons stomach with her back part.

Meanwhile, Jay came into the ravine with his friends.

He grabbed a beer and one of his friends nudged him

"what?" Jay asked.

The guys snickers nodding over to Aaron "Seems he got a new bitch already" he points.

Jay looked over to see Emma Nelson with Aaron.

God, he knew this was a bad idea.

"Don't call her that" warned Jay and the guy shut his mouth.

"Jay" a girl smirks coming over and before she could start flirting Jay gave her his beer and walked off.

...he was headed for Emma.

"I need some water" Emma said so quietly it was like a whisper.

Aaron kissed her once and let her go while walking to his friends.

Emma went to get out of the crowd and stumbled a bit to be caught.

She looked up to see .. him.

"Jay" she states.

Jay kept arms around her and let a breath out "Damn Greenpeace, your ruining yourself"

He knew drugs and he knew Aaron. Emma had her first line of cocain.

"Can't help it" Emma mumbled.

He watched her softly stare off into space and sadly shrugged "Why not just talk to someone? To Manny?" he says.

Emma snorts "They don't know what it's like" she leaned her head on his chest.

He remained still holding her and she shut her eyes; she felt safe now for some reason.

And he felt relaxed also.

"Jay.." Emma drifts and he swallowed hard.

Her head raised and she leaned up a bit for him to try to look away from her deep brown melting eyes.

God...she was really beautiful.

He closed his eyes when she kissed around his neck "Please Jay.." she quietly begged to him.

Jay tried so hard to resist. It had to be the drugs. She didn't want him, right?

"Emma, lets go" he whispers putting an arm around her waist and guided her to his car.


	8. Let me be your hero

Manny opened her door to stop in her tracks.

Jay.

And he was carrying a sleeping Emma in his arms.

"Is she okay?" panicked Manny.

"Yeah.. No. I guess" Jay gave her a look "You gonna let us in Santos or do you want me to just lay her in some ditch outside?"

"Where'd you find her?" Manny asked.

She moved back and opened the door wider for him.

He carried Emma gently in and swallowed "Ravine"

Manny left it at that. They all knew what happened in that park.

"Lay her here" She pointed inside a room and he went in, laying Emma on the bed.

Emma didn't even stir.

"Be right back" Manny announced "I'll go get some more blankets" she left.

Jay dug hands into his pockets and looked back to the bed.

Emma was knocked out cold.

He gawked her blonde hair and her gentle features.

He slowly moved his finger to the base of her hair and moved it behind her ear.

Manny went to come in and opened her mouth to shut it.

Jay was sitting on the chair next to Emma's bed and pulling up as much covers he could get.

Wow.

Manny's never even see a guy do this, most of all Jay Hogart.

That was so sweet.

Manny made movement as if she just came in and Jay stood up "Here" she tried to hide her smile.

Jay just puts hands up as if saying she can do it.

Though she just saw him move those covers over Emma for her.

Manny shook her head smiling and put them over Emma and looked at Jay.

"I'll go" Jay states and goes to the door.

"Jay" Manny blurted out and he turned "Thanks...really... if not for you.." she didn't know what eles to say.

Jay just nodded and slowly left, closing the door quietly behind him.

The next morning Emma woke up with a big groan and swallowed her dry throat.

She remembered waking up in the middle of the night shaking.

But she hardly knew where she was until now when she turned over and saw Manny.

Manny stired and woke up also "Hey sleepy head" she joked trying to set a good mood.

No use.

Emma sat up and ran a hand through her hair "Why am I here?"

"Is that so bad that your here?" Manny saddens.

Emma looked at her and softens "No.." she breaths "Of course not" she sadly looks down and then got up "But I have to go" she confirms.

"Don't you wanna know what happened?" Manny didn't get why Emma was acting this way.

"Okay" Emma shrugged "How?"

Manny stared at her in disbeilve until letting a breath out "you did a line Emma. Jay found you and brought you home. You were at the ravine!? Do you know what would of happened if he wasn't there?!" she was getting made now.

Emma was still stuck on one part though.

"Jay brought me here?" she quietly asked.

"YES!" shouts Manny to then cough "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Emma. What's wrong with you? Why can't you come talk to me or at least hang out?" she saddens.

"Manny can we talk later? Moms probably really mad" Emma went to the door and before Manny could even protest, Emma was gone.


	9. Still Can't Face You

It seemed forever since Emma wore a sweater.

She wore a white tank top and a black sweater that zipped up and jean pants.

She left her hair wavy and put her hood on.

She walked to Degrassi high and then through the halls.

She felt like complete shit.

Now she has done what she use to stand against for.

What was she turning into?

She heard some sounds and laughs down the hallway.

There was Jay and his friends.

They didn't notice her yet and she wanted it that way as she quickly opened her locker.

She noticed some girls trying to catch Jays attention but he was staring across the wall thinking about something.

Emma would give the world just to know what that guy was thinking.

Over by Jay, Spinner was cracking jokes and a couple of the other guys was fooling around with the 3 girls.

One of the girls played with his collar and he looked down at Amy.

"Why don't we give it another go Hogart?" teased Amy.

Jay looked away from her looking down the hall and seeing Emma now.

His heart stopped.

When he saw her turn her head he quickly looked away, careful not to be noticed gawking her

Meanwhile with Emma, she looked at him and 'saw' she wasn't 'noticed' yet.

And she was thankful.

She closed her locker and went down the other hall so she could avoid Jay.

Thankyou wasn't big enough of what she owed him.

So she'd avoid him; he didn't need her in his life... in his way.

During class Emma was trying to concentrate and ignore the teacher Mr Kent completely.

It was hard to do good when you hated the perv.

She could feel Jays eyes on her and didn't know what to do.

When the bell rang she turned to grab her coat and connected eyes with him.

Her heart skipped and she looked around a little panicked.

What was she thinking!?

Jay wasn't her type, at all!

He had his own gang.

He was always into trouble..

..and he used girls like toys.

Emma grabbed her books and walked out before Jay could walk to her.

He clenched his jaw and let it go for now.

She's been avoiding him for 2 weeks!

During those weeks Emma decided to get a job.

It took her mind off everything.

She met a bunch of girls who seemed to know Jay.

So that didn't help her get him off her mind at all.

She was now a hooters girl.

"great" muttered Emma wearing orange short shorts and a white tank top with HOOTERS written across and curly hair.


	10. And I don't know What To Do

Emma was in the libary during lunch and studying.

She really needed to put her grades back up.

She heard the doors open and close but ignored it.

She focused more on the books.

"Hey" the voice made her jump.

She glared over to swallow seeing Jay.

Oh god.

"What's got you jumpy Greenpeace?" Jay teased.

"Nothing" Emma shot back and huffs.

She shouldn't be so rude to him.

"I'm trying to study..." she drifts nodding down to her book.

He slowly nods "I could help" he said.

Emma laughed and coughed.

wow.

Even he was amazed she laughed.

And it sung in his ears.

"didn't know you laughed still" Jay taunted.

"You working did the trick" she taunts back and he smiled.

Good... she was getting her insults back.

Next was her power.

"Come on" he closed her books and Emma went to protest until he grabbed her hand

"Wait, what are we doing?" Emma couldn't stop without Jay dragging her along.

"Going to the Dot" he confirms.

The two sat in one of the booths and Spinner came over oddly looking at the two.

"Well this is new" Spinner confirms.

Jay narrowed eyes and Emma glared.

"Just food moron. Get me fries" Jay ordered.

"And you Miss.Fuckin' .. -I mean Nelson" Spinner taunted.

Emma bit her tounge and looked away as Jays blood boiled.

"Nothing" she mutters.

Spinner just shrugs and nods to Jay leaving.

"be right back" Jay told Emma who leaned back in her seat and just sadly nods.

Jay followed Spinner to the back and grabbed him.

"Ow!" whined Spinner as Jay shoved him on the wall holding his neck "Man! That hurts"

"I know" snapped Jay shoving Spinner into the wall once more "So does calling Emma Miss 'fuckin" he barked

"It was a joke. What do you care anyways?" spat Spinner.

"Watch your fucking attitude" Jay glared down at him until Spinner obeyed and nods scared.

Spinner glanced at Emma back at the table "What are you doing Jay? You like her now or something?"

"or something.." drifts Jay.

He didn't know why he was so drawn to Emma now more than ever. I mean, he'd admit into loving to piss her off cause when they had their little fights, it made him kind of hot and bothered

But now those feelings were getting stronger and he wanted to be her hero. Sean had it, why can't he?

He wasn't a bad person.

"I'm just saying. She's different. And this new image she got isn't good for her or you" Spinner insists and Jay flicked him off.

"If I hear you or anyone talking shit Spin. I will come after you" he warns.

"okay!" he put hands up as if cops were pointing guns.

Jay just nods and leaves to turn and go back "And get her fries too" he demands.

Spinner quickly nods until Jay was gone and let the shaky breath out.

Jay sat back down with Emma and they sat in silence "So.. whats new?" Jay jokes around.

Emma rolled her eyes hiding her smile to think about it "I got a job" she insists.

"Yea, where?" he asked.

Emma coughed "Just a resturant"

"Mmm, a waitress" he teased and Emma just gave him a playful glare as he gave her a teasing look back

He had no idea.


	11. Always With You

A couple weeks later Emma and Jay would usually hang out.

Their friends didn't like it at all.

"Man, your different" Spinner told Jay who sipped his beer and rolled his eyes.

They were in the ravine and Jay stood against his civic.

"And how am I different Spinner?" Jay taunted.

Some girls came over with other guys.

"Your always with that girl" Skinny even jumped in and said so.

"who?" Jay bitters.

"Emma" Spinner states and the two glared until Spinner gave up.

Never fight with Jay Hogart

"I'm just saying your always blowing us off now for that girl" Skinny confirms.

Jay gulped the rest of his beer down "I don't know what your talking about" he lied.

"Does Emma know stuff we don't?" Spinner asks.

"Nothing" Jay huffs.

"Then why is she so specail to you now?" Spinner asked

"A girl specail to Jay? Now this really sounds wierd" Skinny admits.

"we're not anything. You guys know I bring home girls every night" Jay bit the end of his tounge.

"then meet..." Skinny grabbed a girl who stumbled and giggled a bit "Rachel" he introduced.

Rachel looked to Jay and smirks already taking a liking to him.

"Hey.." she slowly greets.

She looked a bit slutty and defiantly drunk.

Jay looked at her and just slowly nods.

Meanwhile, Emma was with Aaron and walked around with him.

"You want to go in the tent?" Aaron asked turning to her.

Emma swallowed hard, that meant going in and taking lines of cocain again.

_Emma was knocked out cold and barely noticing Jay was carrying her to Manny's._

Emma blinked and shook it off "No thanks" she confirms.

"No?" Aaron asked.

"No." stated Emma.

"alright, we'll go get more drunk" Aaron insists and goes to lead but turns seeing Emma wasn't following.

"I need to go to work" Emma sadly admitted.

She felt so weak and it was time to go home and sleep for some.

"Home?" Aaron snickers a bit until frowning "Your serious" he states.

Emma nodded and he huffs nodding back and got his keys.

One day, Emma will owe him big.

"Lets go" he lead and they went passed Jays friends, but he wasn't there.

Emma wondered where they were.

"I bet he's making her time worth it" laughed Spinner.

Emma tried ignoring as she walked passed.

"Who, Jay?" Amy rolled her eyes "That Rachel girl is such a slut" she got a snicker from Skinny

"You top all sluts Amy" he confirms.

Amy caught Emma's eye and snickers "All but one" she sized her up.

Emma kept the cry in and left with Aaron...


	12. Can't Get You Off My Mind

Emma was feeling a little depressed.

one for calling Amy calling her a slut.

Two, knowing Jay was with this 'Rachel' girl and probably doing it with her.

Jay was in his car and Rachel straddled him guiding up and down.

She moaned digging her head into his neck and nibbling his ear and was almost at climax.

"Tell me you love me" she pants.

Jay ignored that and gripped her hips, he shut his eyes tightly.

All of a sudden Emma wouldn't get off of his mind.

_"I'm trying to study..." Emma drifts nodding down to her book._

_He slowly nods "I could help" he said._

_Emma laughed _

Jay opened his eyes and his mouth fell, before he could even get there Rachel already exploded and removed herself off him.

Great.

Jay rubbed his hands over his face giving a long breath.

Why couldn't he fucking think straight!?

"Well that was pathetic" the girl said and Jay glared at her for her to snicker "You didn't even cum! Was I bad? Cause a lot of guys said I'm good"

"yeah, awesome" Jay said in sarcasm looking out the window.

The girl hit his arm but Jay being strong and all, didn't really feel it but heard her leave and slam the door after her.

Jay closed his eyes trying to rest and opened them to look out the window again. His breath stopped.

Emma got into Aarons car and they went off somewhere.

Emma got to hooters and thanked Aaron before closing the car door and running in.

Her friend Jude was in it and smiled "Hey Em" she greeted.

Emma went to the locker room and smiled "hey" she put on her orange shorts.

Jude came to the back and grinned "How was tonight?" she questions and Emma shrugged as if to say not much.

Jude was her friend since day 1 starting at hooters, sure it was wierd waitressing in less clothing than at the beach but it got her more money than the usual.

Jude had long red hair with pierced green eyes and she was engaged to an older guy named Tommy.

"How's Tommy?" Emma asked deciding to change the subject and Jude got a big smile on her face.

Phew, Emma was saved


	13. Didn't Know I Could Feel Like This

Jay was at his school locker, for once.

He forgot his black hat and put it on proud that he came back for it.

It was the end of school and the bell rang.

Emma came out of her class walking with Manny, the two actually shared a laugh in the long run.

"Be right back" Emma told Manny.

Manny smiled and nodded watching Emma and noticed she was going to Jay.

Manny then smiled softly, she was beginning to like Jay.

It was as if he was really helping Emma.

She might be still far from talking to, but she was beginning to spend more time with Manny again.

Jay closed his locker to feel his hat taken off.

"Don't you think this hat is getting old?" Emma taunted and he smirks down at her.

"Old or new" Jay grabbed it back and she gasped alittle "It looks good on me" he grinned.

Emma snickers and glances at Manny "Do you wanna come over?" she looked back to Jay.

Jay raised an eyebrow "Sure Mr S would like that?"

"Snakes gone remember?" Emma raised an eyebrow and Jay bit his tounge wishing he could take that back.

Emma looked down and Jay cursed silently at himself until getting back to her question.

"I'll come. Lets take my car" he grabbed her neck which was ticklish for Emma who tried squirming out but he wouldn't let her.

Manny laughed following along and putting her bag over her shoulder.

When they got home Manny, Emma and Jay were watching a movie.

"What about teletubbies?" Manny questions "I always thought they were scary"

"The bust bunnies under the big comfy couch" Smirked Emma.

The three were naming their fears when they were younger.

The girls looked to Jay who snickered "I didn't have fears like that when I was little you freaks" he joked.

The girls just shared a look at another and snicker.

"fine" Jay shook his head "Can't believe your making me do this" he mutters.

Emma smiled big sneaking a glance at him on the ground beside her, Manny on the other.

"I feared Chucky" Jay confirms.

"Oh no fair, we're naming the lame fears" taunted Emma and he just grinned at her not saying anything so she hit his arm "Jay, that's not fair! You heard ours" she pouted.

"Oh, poor baby" he taunted back and Manny smiled watching between them.

Come to think of it. Manny noticed Emma and Jay had a lot of chemistry since they even met another.

Wierd how they hid feelings like this. That is if they felt the same, Manny HAD to make Emma start talking.

Later on Manny noticed it was getting dark and walked on home.


	14. You & I Collide

Emma and Jay wondered to the back yard and Jay raised an eyebrow "Didn't know you had a pool" he remarked.

Emma smiled looking over her shoulder at him "Wanna go in?" she smiled unbottoning her jeans and Jay couldn't help but stare like a lost child as she stripped to her blue lace bra and panties

_**the dawn is breaking**_

_**Our light shining through**_

_**Your barely waking**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you, yeah.**_

_**I'm starting to figure out**_

_**That you and I.. collide.**_

Jay blinked three times before covering up his shock and drool as he removed his pants to reveal black boxers.

Don't be a pussy Hogart!

Emma got into the pool before looking over to Jay and sneaking a laugh until he glared at her and she acted innocent.

"Who knew I'd ever be in even the same pool as Greenpeace" taunted Jay wearing his boxers and red shirt.

"Uh, the whole thing" Emma raised an eyebrow and Jay did so back.

Was she daring him to strip infront of her or something?

"I'm in lace here Hogart" Emma taunted and Jay tried hard to keep eyes on her pretty face "You have to give me something at least. . . if you have something" she muttered loudly so he could hear as a joke.

Jay kept his eyes boring into her as he took off his shirt. Emma just smirked and rolled her eyes swimming further into the pool.

Jay shook his head smiling and slowly followed in after.

As Emma was swimming under water she was having trouble breathing; he was so hot!

Stupid body of his. And that smirk!?

Emma reached the shallow end and just stood there waiting for Jay. Where did he go-

Emma let out a yell feeling something grip her legs.

Jay swam up and just laughed at her as she hit both her hands on his chest.

"Easy killer" Jay teased grabbing her wrists.

Emma just ran hands through her hair and it was wet so just slicked back. God she was so beautiful.

They noticed it got pretty dark and now the pool lights were on, making everything glow around them.

They felt their hearts skip

"So this job. Where is it exactly?" Jay made conversation walking around the water.

His waist was above the water showing off his hard body and Emma was slightly bending so just her chest and up were showing as she swam around him.

Emma frowned, no point in keeping it away. Jay knew everything about her like it or not.

"Hooters" Emma confessed.

Jay turned to look at her to notice she was serious and he chuckled "Nice" he said in sarcasm "I like the whole outfit going on there, they call it naked" he taunted.

Emma gave a silent fake laugh and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I needed money!" Emma exclaims "besides.. its hot in there so shorts and a tank top is reasonable" she looked at it postively.

"Nothing to do with Aaron?" Jay challanged and Emma looked away "Thought so. He has all the connections" he replied

"Don't think I don't hear about you there Jay. But your not at hooters as much as your at the local strip club" she made an 'o' face when he looked at her.

"I don't even go there anymore" Jay confessed "My buddies work there" he shrugs

"And your girl friends" Emma mocked with a little splash at Jay

"Nope. No girl friends for me" taunted Jay

"Oh but you and Alex were just oh so cute" Emma taunted him back.

Jay snickers watching Emma stand infront of him now, meaning waist up showing all. Damnit, she had to be wet!

"I remember hearing you and Alex had a fist fight" Jay said in wonder, he was always wondering if that was true.

Emma noticed Jay coming close to her until she relized she was backed on the pool wall and looked up at him "I won" she smiled.

"So I saw" he teased back looking down at her.

Her big brown eyes stared up at him at he stared down at her in some kind of emotion Emma wanted to take and throw on the bed.

He stepped a little closer and Emma's breath stopped in her throat.

His eyes shut a little looking down at her and Emma bit her lower lip as they leaned in..

"Emma Nelson" came a mad voice.

Jay looked over his shoulder to see Emma's mom Spike on the backyard ground glaring down at them and turns to look at Emma with a taunting smirk.

"Hey mom" Emma couldn't help but to smile.

"Get inside. We need to talk" Spike glared at her daughter and then at Jay before stomping into the house.

"your in trouble" taunted Jay in a sing song way as Emma smiled shoving passed him and walking up the steps.

She put her jeans on and quickly her shirt as she went inside before pointing at him "Stay here" she warns.

Jay put hands up and sat on the pool stairs.


	15. Truth Comes Out

Emma walked down Degrassi hall way as Jay came up behind her and put an arm around her.

"Do you know you have a lot of explaining to do to my mother?" taunts Emma looking over to him.

Jays eyes widen "Your kidding right?"

Emma laughed out loud "Yeah. She was just mad. Said never again and then packed to leave to Florida" she mutters.

"Florida?" Jay loosened his arm as she went to her locker.

She nodded as she opened her locker and he leaned on the one beside.

"she's visiting her old friend Caitlyn. Which I'm allowing since she's been through hell" Emma explains.

"And you haven't?" Jay bittered.

Emma gave him a look, did he actually care?

"anyways, she shut up when I told her we were just friends" Emma slowly said

"Right.. friends" even Jay had trouble saying it.

Emma gave a hard slow nod "Yeah" she swallowed and then looks away "What are you doing tonight"

"What are you doing?" he challanged.

Emma shrugged "Ravine maybe. Aaron wanted to take me somewhere" she recalls

"Not working at the Hoots tonight?" taunted Jay and Emma gave him a teasing glare as he chuckled.

"anyways" she went back to her plan "I'm probably going to go to the Rave"

"Your not going to the Rave" Jay disobeyed

"Thanks Dad, but really? I am" Emma insists.

"No your not. It's rebound night. Double the booze and drugs. Double the girls and pervs" he insists.

Emma just gave him a stare as if she didn't care.

"If I find out you went Emma Nelson.." warns Jay.

Emma crossed her arms "And what would you do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait and see" Jay teased back keeping eyes on her, their moment stayed on til someone came over.

"Once you two stop getting it on.." Spinner cut them off.

Emma rolled her eyes going back into her locker and Jay gave him a harsh glare clenching his jaw.

"are you coming to the Rave tonight? Big Party" Spinner told Jay.

Emma smirks looking to see what Jay was going to say since he just told her she couldn't go.

Jay coughs knowing Emma was listening "no" he cursed.

"No!?" Spinner exclaims and looked at Jay as if he had three heads and then relaxed looking to Emma "This is your fault, isn't it?"

Emma went to open her mouth but Jay cut off this time.

"What the lady says goes man" Jay shrugs joking and Emma snickered getting her coat.

Spinner gave a wierd look and looks to Emma to huff "First Sean now Jay" he grumbled.

Emma glared at Spinner "God, what is your problem with me?" she snapped

"other than your a complete SLUT now? Hm maybe the fact your trying to take MY friend away" Spinner fought

"I'm not taking anyone away from anything" Emma bitters.

"hey" barked Jay at Spinner to shut the hell up.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you stick to your cocain and leave us the hell alone? Stick to Aaron and them" he snapped

Before Emma could get to Spinner, Jay wrapped his fist into Spinners collar and dragged him down the hallway.

"EUGH!" Emma slammed her locker shut and stomped home.

Meanwhile with Jay, he turned the corner and bashed Spinner on the locker "Fuck!" Spinner yelled in some pain.

"what did I say Spin?" Jay madly asked.

Spinner tried shoving Jay off but it was no match, Jay hit him hard against the lockers again and held him there.

"Your inlove with her man!" shouted Spinner.

Jay's face went serious and fell. People around looked over and Jay slowly let go of Spinner.

Spinner fixed himself up and Jay avoided anyones eyes at the moment.

"And you can't admit it. Which makes you a hypocrite, a liar. And the worse part is your making us suffer for it. She won't stay with you man, don't go all commitment now. Your good as you are" Spinner explained.

"I.. I don't" Jay couldn't even protest against it. God, was he really in love with Emma?

It'd explain a lot of things. "I got to go" Spinner shook his head and walked away leaving Jay in thought.


	16. Blush

Emma decided to take Jays warning and stayed home.

She was having a sleepover with the girls.

Manny was obviously there and Jude came also, the two were having awkward moments.

Manny felt as if Jude was trying to take her best friend spot.

Even Darcy came.

She hasn't spoken to Emma in a while and the whole time she was lecturing on the ways Emma was taking.

Mia came over too.

"So is it true?" Darcy asked.

Jude went upstairs to change as Manny stole her spot next to Emma

The girls were in pjs and Emma wore black short shorts and a red string top, hair in a pony tail.

Blankets were on the ground with drinks, food and pillows.

"What's true?" Mia ate some pop corn.

Manny giggled a little looking to Emma "She wants to know if your dating Jay" she told her

"No" Emma almost choked on her drink.

The girls just laughed at her.

Their was a knock on the door and Jude came over squelingn a bit "It's a really hot guy" she says.

Emma huffs not knowing who it could be and got up.

She went to the door as the girls peeked through the living room to the front door.

Emma opened the door to stop in her tracks seeing Jay Hogart.

Jay smirked "Nice outfit" he teased.

Emma crossed her arms seeing she was very open right now, even more than Hooters.

Jay chuckled and leaned on the door frame as he heard girl giggles and gave Emma a look.

She rolled her eyes smiling "I have friends over" she explained.

"Oh." Jay says "I kinda.. forgot my shirt last weekend" he explains.

The girls shared a look of amusement as Emma let him in and went to go get it.

As Emma went to the backyard the girls turned to Jay.

Jay saw Jude, Manny, Mia and Darcy eyeing him closely and coughs.

Mia crossed her arms "If leaving clothing here isn't dating then I'm doing it wrong" she said.

Darcy gasped "Sex is the SIN!" she yelled.

The girls laughed harder by the embarresement they were causing Jay.

Manny eyed him "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Jay coughs scratching the back on his neck awkwardly.

"Like her" Jude filled in for Manny, both smiling like idiots.

Jay shut his mouth and shook his head smiling as Emma came in not aware what they were talking about.

"Here" she threw the shirt at him and opened the door.

"Wait" calls Mia and they gave her looks as she smiled "Your friends with Skinny and the guys right? I mean ofcourse" she said to the bad boy.

Jay gave a 'so what' look and went to leave.

"Come back with them!" Mia called after him and Jay raised an eyebrow looking to Emma.

"Come on Em" begged Manny putting hands in a praying position.

"fine!" Emma agreed.

Jay tried to shut out the girls squels from ringing his ear and Emma did also looking back at him. "I'll be back later then"

Emma just nods and closed the door behind him to turn.

Jude and Manny smirked standing in front of her now and she glared "What?" she couldn't keep the smile in

"she's blushing!" Darcy pointed.


	17. It's In Our Kiss

The girls got into their outfits, Darcy in her jeans and white shirt, Mia in a colorfull string top and jean skirt, Manny in black skirt and green sleeve top then Jude wearing black pants and a blue shirt.

Emma wore a black and purple strapless top and jeans.

The girls waited for the guys as they set up more food and got some beer.

They put on some music and Jude opened the door for the comers.

Jay walked in with Skinny, Ralphy, Tom, Evan, Matt and even Spinner.

"where's Emma?" Jay asked Manny as she pointed to the back.

The music was loud enough for Emma to hear it a little in the back.

She sat in a white chair against the back of the house and held her beer bottle staring at the pool.

She didn't know what her feelings were anymore and she didn't know what to trust either.

She looked down and didn't hear Jay come out.

"give it here kid" teased Jay stealing her beer and sat on the chair next to her.

Emma gave a small smile until looking down again.

Jay wondered what was going on in her head.

"Ever wonder how Sean is after running to Wasaga?" she asks looking at him.

His heart fell.

"That's what your thinking about?" he saddens "Sean?"

"No" she said and he lightened up "Running away.." she drifts and his heart fell again.

"What makes you wanna leave?" he questions.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat "I don't know my dad anymore. Snake seems too busy for me now. My mom is gone 24/7.. and I hardly see my brother too. I feel like they don't wanna be near me" she mumbled.

Jay chuckled slightly when she took the beer back from him and gulped some down.

"Well.. if you run away your letting them get to you" he insists "That's the way I look at it" he says.

Emma went to open her mouth until Darcy popped out.

"EMMA! People are getting drunk! Is this allowed?" she freaked.

Emma looked to Jay who couldn't help but laugh at the holy girl and she shook her head smiling.

They went back into the party.

Problem was, Emma wouldn't stop drinking more beer and soon enough shots.

Her old 'friend' Evan was hitting on her.

Ready to get in bed again.

She could barely see and didn't know where Jay went as she leaned on the wall of her living room.

Evan kept talking to her, now and then gripping her arms.

Music pounded in her ears and Emma felt herself slip and then starting kissing Evan who attacked her mouth first.

Meanwhile Jay was over with Manny, Spinner and Tom.

He sipped his beer looking around for Emma and noticed her on the wall...with Evan.

Jays eyes darkened and he looked away madly.

"Jay.." Manny went to talk but Jay charged off as soon as Emma parted from Evan and excused herself, stumbling a bit without Jay there to help her.

She ended up in the kitchen and bumped into the one and only "oops" she mutters and Jay snickers down at her "What?" she snapped not liking his glare.

"Your full of it you know? At first I thought you were becoming normal again. Maybe stop putting yourself out there and there you are jumping all over Evan" growled Jay.

"God, leave me alone" snapped Emma who was now very mad that Jay was judging her and that she actually cared, she went to storm off but he grabbed her wrist, she hit his chest and he grabbed her arms.

She felt herself pressed against a wall and snapped her eyes up to Jay who madly panted too like her and she went to yell at him-

"What?" snapped Jay waiting for what she had to say.

Emma stared more at him until opening, closing and opening her mouth to say something again. All of a sudden Emma crashed her mouth to Jays. People snuck glances and were shocked or amused.

Jay held Emma tighter against the wall making her moan into the kiss that he deepend and she felt her lips swollen. They kissed until breathless to kiss again and fire works were exploding-

"Ogod" Emma pulled away and Jay breathed hard catching his breath and slowly let her go. Emma had her two finger tips on her lips and Jay's mouth was dropped.

They breathed hard staring at another and Emma slowly looked away as if in denial and Jay took a step back, he took another step towards the exit of the kitchen and looked back at Emma for her to avoid his eyes.

He swallowed hard and slowly left as Emma let out a long waited breath to run hands through her hair in panick. OH my GOD.


	18. Your the Right Kind Of Wrong

The next day Emma wore a tight black sleeve top that showed off her cleavage. She wore bright blue jeans and her hair a bit blonde.

No matter how many boys gawked her right now.

Only one was on her mind.

She was back at school after that weekend and she dreaded seeing Jay.

And there he was standing on the other side of the hall.

The two connected eyes and Emma's heart skipped as she looked away and went down the other hall.

Jay stood there and watched her go to blink and look down.

Wow.

He's never been blown off from a girl before. Gee, this is just GREAT.

Class came and Emma and Jay hung heads down the whole time.

When the teacher went down the isles of the teenagers, the eyes followed him.

Emma looked away from the teacher with her head turned and connected eyes with Jay.

Emma turned all the way around and Manny looked between the two.

Before Manny could catch Jays eye, Jay looked away and ignored the rest of class.

"What happened?" Manny whispered to Emma.

"Nothing" bitters Emma writing in her binder again and trying to shut the world out.

Again.

Manny huffed, this wasn't good.

The late bell went and Jay decided he needed to talk to Emma and got up before she did.

He had to run a bit before she raced out and blocked her path.

"Jay.." Emma says not even looking at him.

"We need to talk" Jay confirms.

"About what?" Emma shakinly said.

What if he regretted kissing her.

Or even regretted hanging out with her?!

"About last weekend.." drifts Jay.

He was thinking it over all last night that he wanted Emma to know what he felt about her.

"I was so drunk, I can't even remember" Emma lied and avoided his look.

"Thanks kid.." Jay looked smashes into bits now.

Emma's big brown eyes tried searching for something in his own but he turned.

"See yeah" he left the classroom.

Emma swallowed the cry coming but let it stay in as misery should.

She was crying the whole weekend.

Emma grabbed her books and looked behind her to see Manny sadly behind her watching the whole thing.

Emma finally let a tear slip "Oh Em" Manny went over and embraced her friend.

"I don't know how to make things right anymore" Emma cried into her best friend.


	19. Beautiful Chemistry

Later on after school Jay blew off steam by playing in the front of Degrassi with his friends with a game of basketball.

He wore his jeans and hat backwards, as he dribbled the ball students were leaving.

"Pass it here!" yelled Skinny.

Jay passed it over to look beyond Skinny and see Emma and Manny coming down the school steps. He looked away hurt and got back to the game.

"Vowel! SO vowel, our ball!" Spinner yells when the other team messed up "here" he got the ball and passed it to Jay.

Jay heard a conflict beyond and looks back over where Emma was to find her with Aaron now and Manny was yelling at him to go.

"I swear to God Emma, if your avoiding my phone calls.." threatened Aaron going down the stairs and following Emma.

Jay's blood boiled and the need to protect her shot through his body. "Jay pass!" Spinner stood right beside Aaron who was following Emma.

Jay smirked and chucked the ball right passed Spinner, knocking Aaron right in the face.

Some people laughed and his friend Skinny shook his head laughing knowing exactly why Jay did it.

Jay smirked avoiding Emma's look who knew he did that on purpose too.

Aaron got up madly with an already purple nose and charged off "You'll be sorry Emma! NO GIRL says no to me" he yelled getting into his car.

"I believe we just did" snapped Manny to then giggle a bit beside Emma.

But Emma knew what Aaron was like and so did Jay, so he called off the game and walked to Emma who waited for her mom to pick her up and Manny already left.

"He won't really do anything" Jay confirms walking to Emma with the basketball in hands.

His friends were leaving too.

Emma looked up from sitting on the top of a school bench and snickers "You know what he did to his last enemy?" she shook her head

"He won't touch you Em, he knows your a friend of ours" Jay assured and backed up a bit when she stood up

"friend" Emma snickers "right" she still avoided looking at him.

"well I'm willing to try if you won't be such a bitch about it" Jay remarked.

"Me? At least my friends don't insult you Jay" snapped Emma

"Spinner always had stones up his ass" Jay shrugged simply "He has nothing on you. At least Skinny, Tom and **Evan **like you" he bittered Evans name.

Emma just shook her head and looked down and Jay sadly breathed looking around.

He would sacrafice being with her if she would just stick with him...

..even if as just a friend.

"fine" Emma confirms and he raised an eyebrow until she stole the ball "But no telling me what to do anymore. If I want to go to the Rave, I go" she points.

Jay huffed "no" he states and her mouth dropped, he stole the ball back and dribbled it "You stay away from the Rave but anything eles I won't harress you about" he dealed.

Jay grinned when she stole the ball back and ran around him adorebly.

"If I make this shot, I get to go to the Rave whenever" she smirked.

"And if you don't?" Jay crossed his arms and she thought about it to shrug.

"I don't know" she says looking at the hoop "What do you want?" she looked back at Jay.

_you._

"You to stay away from the Rave... and Aaron" he insists.

Emma smiles "Fine." she shoots the ball and they watched it shoot into the air, it banged on the hoop and rolled around it slowly "JAY!" yelled Emma when he jumped up.

He saved it before it went in and threw it on the grass "I won!" he yelled

"That's cheating!" Emma yelled to then laugh when he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder "JAY!" she exclaims.


	20. Uhoh, Your in Trouble

Emma smiled walking into her door and closed the door behind her.

"Mom!" Emma called.

Her mother forgot to pick her up..again.

But that was okay.

Jay gave her a better drive home anyways.

"Mom?" Emma walked around the house and she didn't get a call back.

"She's not here" said another voice

Emma gasped jumped and whirled to see Aaron.

"A-aron" she stuttered "What are you doing here?" she swallowed hard.

"you think you can make a fool out of me?" he growled.

Emma backed up to the wall and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Emma was already crying.

She's seen what Aaron was capable of.

Aaron glared down at her as Emma was cringing a bit; waiting for a hit.

"Lets go" Aaron grabbed her hand.

Emma bit her lower lip and let him guide her downstairs to her room.

"Lie down" he instructed.

"Aaron, baby" Emma put her hands on his cheeks.

"I said lie down!" Aaron yelled loudly and Emma jumped again.

She didn't want to do this.

She was getting really scared now.

She should of taken Jays offer to walk her to the door.

Emma slowly sat on the bed and crawled back until laying against the pillows.

Aaron gawked over her and slowly unbuckled his belt.

Emma looked away with teary eyes.

"A guy would kill to be with you Emma" Aaron admitted going on the bed and laying on top of her.

Emma sucked in a breath when he ripped her pants down. "Aaron" she went to protest but he kissed her hard.

Soon enough Aaron was pounding into Emma who gripped his shoulders so bad her nails were making him bleed.

"Ah god. Yes" hissed Aaron in Emma's ear who whimpered from the brutal thrusts. "I don't want you near Jay Hogart again" Aaron grabbed Emma's hair.

Emma cried out a bit and her mouth fell when Aaron sped up faster in her.

"hear me?" Aaron gripped her thigh and pumped deeper into her until Emma was crying out.

"Yes!" she cried out.

Aaron grinned and finished up.


	21. My Lover

That night, Emma was at the ravine again and Jay did a drop by to give Skinny back a car part to notice her.

"What the hell" Jay said outloud.

Emma was in Aarons arms and the friends around were drinking, smoking weed or sniffing up cocain.

"What's wrong?" Skinny saw Jay glaring Emma's way and winced himself.

Later that night Emma went into her house to close the door but not too much; Jay caught it and Emma gasped turning to see him.

"Jay, you can't be here" Emma looked around a little panicked

"Did he threaten you or something?!" Jay was definatly pissed off now

"What?" Emma acted as if nothing was wrong and Jay walked infront of her

"AARON!" he yells

"N-no. What are you talking about?" Emma lied.

"Don't play dumb with me Emma Nelson" points Jay with a warn

"Will you just leave?" Emma turns and looks back at him desperatly.

"Is that what you want?" Jay challanged

Silence.

"Jay please just go" Emma cried for the sake of his life.

Jay madly pressed his lips together and Emma went to charge by him for Jay to grab her arm and crash her into his chest.

He held her in his arms and kissed her passionatly.

His tounge played with hers and had a war as Emma tried to push away from him to then melt into the kiss and hungerly kissed back while Jay bashed her into the wall and jumped her up.

They pulled apart breathless, panting desperatly for air as Jay digged his hand to the bottom of her skirt "Is this what you want!?" he whispered harshly.

Emma felt his finger tips carress around her inner thighs and if he wasn't holding her she swore she would of dropped. She moaned loudly and swallowed to pant some more "Jay.." she begged.

Jay jumped her up on the wall some more and ripped his belt off. Emma cried out when his memeber slid into her, definatly different then Aaron.

And Jay would die miserable if Emma was with Aaron in the end or even at all.

If sex is what Emma really needed, Jay would happily apply. But he wanted her to see it. He wanted to be her one and only. To stop this 'thing' she had.

Jay stared up at Emma as she came back down from his push and her mouth fell in pleasure. They stared into anothers eyes as they guided together until it was to much and clenched their eyes shut.

"Oh my god" Emma cried out resting her chin on his shoulder.

The two crashed on the ground with Emma on top and still guiding up and down while they broke away from another kiss to take his shirt off and then hers.

He held her hips and rolled her over as she screamed out his name.

Jay leaned his forehead down on Emma's, he went a little slower and panted on top of her as she gently closed her eyes and gasped to the passion he was filling her with.

"Emma.." he whispered huskily in her ear making Emma have chills down her spine.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her thigh carefully sliding in and out of her as she moaned louder and louder.

His lips trailed up her chest to her collar bone, neck and then lips to ears..

"Jay.." Emma called out.

So close.

He held her tighter and she pushed him back down, going on top again. Her hair hung down and he carressed her hair behind her ear as she kissed his thumb softly.

"I love you" Jay whispered in her ear and her walls tensed making them both go over the edge.

They collapsed and panted for what seemed a life time as Emma laid her head on his chest and he kept arms wrapped around her.

They both looked as if they came out of the shower and were towel dry.

They closed their eyes exhausted and Jay held her tighter as she felt more safe with him and drifted off to sleep.

In the window was Aaron watching.

And he was pissed off.


	22. I Won't Let You Fall Apart

The next night Emma was sitting on her bed going through pictures of old times and yearbooks.

Some of her and Manny, some with Toby, Sean and JT.

She opened the year book going through it and stopped at the Grade 12's.

Jay.

She smiled softly, he didn't smile in the picture. It was so him.

But not lately.

Emma noticed him even cracking jokes time to time.

Emma heard her window crack open and gave a wierd look.

No one jumped in their but Manny.

Manny was out with some Chester guy tonight.

"Man-" Emma went to scream but Aaron put a hand over her mouth.

"quiet love" he said with clenched teeth.

Upstairs Spike was going through the television seeing what was on.

She huffed giving up and clicked it off.

She heard lots of movement downstairs and decided against it.

Emma was probably running around.

She went to go upstairs but the door bell rang.

Spike let a breath out and went on over to it to slowly open it.

She frowned and glared.

Jay.

Downstairs Emma was kicking and punching at Aaron

"Fucking whore" Aaron striked her.

Emma landed on the ground with a thud and wimpered a bit holding her cheek.

Upstairs Spike heard that and turns from Jay.

Jay looked over Spikes shoulders hearing it also and Spike took a little more steps to the door.

"Emma!?" she called.

Downstairs Emma cried harder when Aaron wouldn't let her go, hand over her mouth.

"That's it, scream for me bitch" Aaron spat.

Emma struggled and ended up kicking him in the groin.

"MOM!" Emma screamed.

Aaron recovered quickly and ran to Emma before she ran up the stairs and dragged her back down.

Upstairs Spikes eyes widen, she's never heard Emma scream for her like that.

Jay ran right by her and to the door.

"Hey!" Spike yelled at the tresspasser.

Jay opened the door and ran down the stairs to see Emma at the bottom of them held down by Aaron and crying.

Aaron glared up and saw Jay to start laughing

"We need a little ALONE time" Aaron said to Jay who tackled him off.

"Emma" Spike ran down the stairs and Emma crawled up going to her.

Aaron and Jay wrestled on the floor and Jay shoved him to the wall.

Jay grabbed Aarons collar picking him up and shoving him on the wall.

"I called 911" Spike whispered in her daughters ear holding her tight "I'm so sorry Emma" she cried with her.

Jay gutted Aaron for the fith time and Aaron landed on the ground with a choke.

Emma opened her eyes from in her mothers embrace and looked at Jay who was catching his breath

They connected eyes and Emma looked down as if ashamed.


	23. Love Me Forever

"So your okay now?" Manny asked putting a hand on Emma's back.

Manny dropped by Hooters to go visit Emma and they stood at the bar

Emma nodded "Aarons in jail now" she explained.

"I'm glad" smiled Manny and Emma actually returned one.

"what is this I see?" Jude came over smiling also "Is Emma Nelson smiling?"

"We all know who to thanks for this" teased Manny.

"Jay" the two girls said at the same time and Emma shook her head smiling, cheeks a little red

She then went serious

"After all this... I wanna be me again" Emma admitted.

Jude and Manny sadly looked at her

Emma let a sad laugh out "I know it can't really happen, I mean I lost interest in the enviroment but that doesn't mean I still can't be good"

"Ofcourse not" Jude says.

Manny smiled "Maybe you can join the cheerleading team"

"Emma, cheer squad captine" Jude said in amusement and Emma snickered.

"Never gonna happen" said a voice and they turned to see Jay walking over.

Spinner and Skinny behind him.

"And why not?" teased Manny crossing her arms at Jay.

"I don't date cheerleaders" Jay insists giving a teasing glare down at Emma

"Who said we're dating?" taunted Emma stopping his hands from falling on her waist.

Jay did a mocking laugh and pulled her outside as the friends smiled at another.

Until frowning when hearing them yell.

Emma stood outside with her jeans jacket over her uniform.

Jay stood infront of her madly "What your saying doesn't make ANY sence Emma. I'm finally ready to GIVE myself to someone and your hitting me in the face with 'oh its too official?' " he fumed.

"I'm not saying that" huffs Emma "Jay! We'd kill each other. I'm stubborn and your a fighter!" she yelled.

"I'll let you win every fight" he slid his hands in hers "Em, I meant what I said, I love you. Your the only thing I ever loved. I'm giving you the power to completely destroy me"

"I didn't ask you to fall in love with me" Emma looked away.

"Why are you so damn scared to admit you love me back?" Jay shouts.

"Because you know I do!" Emma yelled back.

Jay stared at her and Emma bit her lower lip looking away and crossed her arms looking back at him.

"You can take so much adventage of me because of the way I feel about you Jay. Your the only one who knows how to hurt me" Emma finally confessed with tears in her eyes.

Jay put his hand on the back of her neck and with his other arm he wrapped her closer to him.

He leaned down resting his forehead against hers "I'll never hurt you Emma" he whispered and Emma shut her eyes "No one will love you like I do" he declared.

Emma licked her dry lips and opened her eyes in redemption. She wanted to try. She really wanted to be with him. She's never felt this way for anyone before, not even Sean.

What Jay had with her was so different, exciting, tender and forever.

Emma's big brown eyes stared up at him "I love you too" She pulled him down and gently kissed him.

The kiss was long and tender and Jay softly kissed her back holding her in his arms.

Emma put arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Jay stayed like that for a long moment carressing her hair.

This felt right.

So right.

This is what he was waiting for in life.


	24. Aftermath

"Who knew it'd be you two in the end" Manny admited around a ravine bon fire only she, Emma, Jay, Spinner and Skinny were allowed at.

"Kinda makes sence though" Spinner admited.

Jay snickered holding Emma on his lap "Like you were all for it Spin" he snapped.

"I am..sorry, you know?" Spinner said looking to Emma.

She just softly smiled and nods.

"Now that this hottie is taken" Skinny joked to Emma and Jay shook his head grinning, Skinny looked to Manny "How about you girl?"

"Thinking about going gay" Manny taunted Skinny.

The friend's oh'd or laughed.

"Funny" Skinny joked.

Emma looked around and noticed girls checking Jay out.

Jay noticed her look away and back to the fire

"Hey" he said.

Emma looked back at him and he kissed her deeply.

He didn't care who or what was around them, Emma was his and he was hers.

Emma smiled being assured Jay didn't give a damn about those girls.

"Can't you two wait?" joked Spinner rolling his eyes and getting up.

Emma and Jay were making out already on his chair infront of the fire.

"I think it's romantic" smiled Manny.

She caught Skinny's wink and laughed herself.

"I think I'm gonna go to" Manny replied getting up.

Emma split from Jay and smiled to her best friend "Bye Manny"

Manny waved and left

"Let me drive you!" Skinny offered loudly running after Manny.

"They'd be interesting" Emma joked.

Jay laughed alittle looking up at her "I don't think Skinnys the type to settle down or stick to one girl more than a week"

"So were you" Emma snapped back.

"Oh, fiesty one" teased Jay sliding his hand up her shirt and Emma stopped him smiling and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm thinking about earning my respect back, you know? Wait til marriage to finally have sex again" she smirks at his mouth dropping and got off his lap.

"Emma!" he yelled and she jogged away. He laughed and shook his head until getting up and running after her.

Emma yelped when he grabbed her and she smiles kissing him as he jumped her up and she wrapped legs around his waist.

"If you want to, I will" Jay confirms seriously looking up to her.

Emma's eyes deepened into his and smiled a little "You would?" she asks and he nods.

"Though.. that'd really suck" Jay insists with a smirk.

"Uh huh" Nods Emma laughing and slid down, she grabbed his hand walking to his car "Don't worry Lover boy" she teased "I was just kidding"

Emma went to laugh until Jay grabbed her back to him and she went serious.

"What?" she asks.

Jay cupped her face "I love you Em. If you want to sacrafice something, I will do it for you. I'd do anything for you. You know that right?"

"yea.." Emma whispers and he kisses her tenderly. "Whats this about?" Emma asked curiously.

"Nothing" Jay looked down "But now that your with me, your gonna find things out that you might not like. Probably my history"

"Til I remember who and what you are now Jay. God, I was a wreck and of all people.. you were there for me. I love you Jay. Nothing will stop that. Stop worrying about it, kay?" Emma asked.

Jay slowly nods until she smiled and kissed him.

The leaned on the car and Jay ended up smiling back between the kiss.

"Love you" he mumered.

"Love you too" she smiled up at him.


End file.
